It is often desirable to carry a pistol in a concealed location on the body of the user. It has long been known to provide a pistol holster that rocks inside the waistband of the user's pants. A drawback of the inside-the-pants pistol holsters in the past has been the observability of the clip that holds the holster to the waistband. The purpose of the concealed pistol holster is defeated if the connecting clip is observable and recognizable from the exterior. Another drawback of the prior inside-the-pants pistol holsters is the appearance of a bulge where the pistol holster is located. Again, the purpose is defeated if an obvious bulge is visible from the exterior of the user.